La voleuse d'ombre
by Tache de son
Summary: "Personne ne regarde plus loin que le bout de son nez, alors son ombre vous pensez bien..." Crossover Marc Levi/Glee
1. Prologue

_Une envie d'écrire soudaine, c'est largement inspiré du "voleur d'ombre" de Marc Levi, livre que j'ai pris plaisir à lire et que je vous conseille vivement. Du coup je me suis dit qu'une sorte de cross over pourrait donner quelque chose, personnellement je trouve ce chapitre pas térrible mais je n'ai pas de béta ni la patience de recommencer une sixième fois la version de ce prologue, enfin bon... J'ai essayée une nouvelle manière d'écrire, vous m'en direz des nouvelles :)_

* * *

La première fois que c'est arrivé je devais être en primaire. J'ai paniquée, évidemment.

J'ai tout fais pour lui rendre je vous le jure et j'ai priée si fort pour que personne ne le remarque, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : personne ne regarde plus loin que le bout de son nez, alors son ombre vous pensez bien.

Je l'avais volée à Santana, Santana Lopez. Je le sais parce que c'est son ombre qui ma soufflé le nom de son propriétaire. J'avais voulue tout dire à maman mais elle disait toujours que j'avais l'imagination trop développée alors se présenter devant sa mère du haut de ses huit ans et lui dire timidement « Maman j'ai volée l'ombre d'une fille de ma classe aujourd'hui » vous pensez bien qu'elle aurait ris de sa voix mélodieuse et douce tout en me caressant la joue avant de me demander de filer dans ma chambre.

Alors je n'ai rien dit mais j'ai attendue d'être seule dans ma chambre et quand la lune s'est montrée, l'ombre que j'avais dérobée s'est assise sur mon lit à côté de moi, elle était plus petite et plus menu mais elle dégageait une grande force et tellement de peur aussi. Je lui ai demandée ce qu'elle voulait, me rendant compte à quelle point j'étais folle de parler à une ombre qui n'étais même pas la mienne, j'avais rougis de gène.

L'ombre à pouffer voyant mon trouble, j'avoue avoir été vexée un instant mais j'ai rassemblé mon courage et lui ai demandé une nouvelle fois pourquoi avait elle pris la place de mon ombre à moi et ou était elle passée.

De suite elle à arrêté et j'ai sentie une immense tristesse l'envahir, je ne pourrais probablement pas vous décrire ce que ça fais, les ombres ne parlent pas vraiment mais elles communiquent par vague de sensation. Le reste c'était à moi de deviner le contenue du message. Au bout d'une demie heure de « conversation » des plus laborieuse je compris que son propriétaire était d'une solitude à en mourir. J'ai acquiesé puis me suis endormie épuisée de toute cette agitation. La nuit j'ai rêvé que je volais l'ombre de mon père, mais pour ça il aurait fallut que je le connaisse.

Le lendemain j'avais filée dans le salon allumer la télé et regarder la météo, il fallait qu'il fasse beau pour que je récupère mon ombre, j'espérais surtout que Santana n'avait pas découvert le changement de la sienne. Avec un soupir de soulagement j'avais courue pour la première fois de ma vie pour aller à l'école, il faisait suffisamment beau pour que je puisse faire l'échange sans que personne ne remarque rien. Je me souviens avoir paniquée quand je me suis retrouvée devant elle une heure plus tard dans la cour de récréation, je ne savais pas comment faire l'échange.

Ce fut maladroitement que je m'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos ombres se mêlent.

Elle m'avait regardée, à la fois contrarié et curieuse de savoir ce que je pouvais bien lui vouloir mais je n'avais pas fais attention, ma vision à moi était focalisée sur nos ombres qui se livraient bataille. Quand j'avais constatée que la lutte durait j'avais relevé la tête terrorisé à l'idée que la petite fille en face de moi constate ce qu'il se passait sous nos pieds, m'a bouche s'était asséchée et j'avais du faire un effort colossale pour retrouver contenance. Il fallait que je gagne du temps alors je lui avait proposée la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Quand j'y repense je me dit que c'était à la fois la meilleure et pire chose que j'ai faite, proposer à Santana Lopez de devenir son amie c'est quand même risqué.

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi c'était tombée sur moi, pourquoi à cet âge là et ce que j'étais sensé faire de ce « don ».

Même dix ans plus tard je me posais ces questions tout les matins, pensant recevoir par miracle une réponse, qui au final ne venait jamais. Ma scolarité fut laborieuse, ne comprenant pas le fonctionnement de mon « pouvoir », j'avais du faire face à de nombres situation délicates (en faite je pense surtout à la fois ou j'ai voler par erreur l'ombre de ma directrice de collège... Il y a des choses que l'on préférais ne pas se souvenir). Les ombres sont bavardes quand on les comprends, souvent elles me demandaient principalement de l'aide pour leurs propriétaires mais j'avais réussi à les faire taire avec les années. J'avais été reléguée au rang d'asociale dans les établissements que j'avais fréquentés mais ça ne me gênais pas, du moment que j'entrais le moins possible en contacts avec des ombres tout allait pour le mieux. A vrai dire cela faisait plus de deux ans que je réussissais à garder ma propre ombre mais je restais solitaire par habitude, l'avantage d'être seul c'est que l'on écoute la plus merveilleuse des mélodies à tout heures du jour ou de la nuit : le silence.

Enfin je n'étais pas si seul que ça vue que depuis ce fameux jour Santana ne m'avais jamais quitté, on ne parlais pas beaucoup, mais la présence de l'autre nous rassuraient.

* * *

_« -San, tu crois au surnaturel ? » Je lui avais demandée d'une petite voix_

_« -Non » Sa réponse avait été souffler avec un certain dédain_

_« -Même pas un peu ? »_

_« -Je te dit que non »_

* * *

Ca avait été ma seule et unique tentative de lui avouer mon secret après toute ses années mais j'avais abandonnée l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, perdre la seule personne qui reste avec vous est une mauvaise perspective.

On s'était quittée après ce bref échange nous promettant de nous retrouver le lendemain à 9h05 devant les grilles du lycée pour cette maudite rentré. Je ne su jamais pourquoi la latina était restée toutes ses années au près de moi avec mon côté taciturne ce ne devait pas être si simple mais aujourd'hui j'étais fière de pouvoir affirmée qu'elle était mon amie envers et contre tout. Sa verve avait le don d'éloigner tout les indésirables et protéger notre petite bulles à toute les deux. Après tout nous n'avions plus qu'un an à tenir avant de pouvoir voyager librement et quitter tout ses idiots du lycée.

Ce ne devait être qu'une année comme les autres, silencieuse et ennuyeuse mais il faut croire que ce que l'on pense acquis ne l'est jamais. Je n'aime pas le changement.

_« -Hey barbie attend moi ! » _

Avait elle crié, visiblement derrière moi, engloutie par la masse d'étudiants qui se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers leurs différentes classes, tous des macaques...

_« -Tu vois bien que je peux pas Satan ! » _

Dis je en grognant tout en me faisant poussée à mon tour par la foule, cette situation m'énervait, cette journée m'énervait, la terre entière m'énervait aujourd'hui ! Je pensais avoir atteins le summum quand je me rendis compte que quelque chose avait changer. Une sensation oublié revenue. Je paniqua, priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense. Je regarda tout autour de moi et maudis le soleil qui dans course folle avait décidé de laisser trainer quelque uns de ses rayons dans les couloirs du lycée. Je venais de faire un échange d'ombre sans avoir la moindre idée de son propriétaire, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour que je puisse distinguer son propriétaire ou du moins rédiger mentalement une liste de toute les personne présente à ce moment là.

Ma respiration se fit plus abrupte, une bonne grosse crise de panique se profilait à l'horizon et je du utiliser tout l'effort de monde pour me dégager de la foule cherchant les première toilettes. J'entra perdu dans lune cabine et essaya de souffler calmement sans grand succès, mon rythme cardiaque avait une cadence insoutenable, ce fut au moment ou je crus m'éffrondrer dans ses toilettes que mon ombre s'étira jusqu'à s'assoir sur les toilettes me mimant une manière de respirer. Elle était plus petite que moi, avec de long cheveux légèrement ondulé. Je n'avais jamais vue une ombre si agité mais j'exécuta ses mouvements indiquer, quelques instants plus tard je retrouvais une respiration normale quoiqu'un peu erratique. L'ombre parut soulagée et je m'adossa à la porte fatiguée.

_« -A qui appartiens-tu ? »_

J'avais espérée une réponse, le nom de leur propriétaire était la seule chose que les ombres pouvait dire, seulement celle là se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite énergiquement.

« -_Comment as tu fais ? Normalement j'avais réussi à arrêté ça »_

Il y a avait une once de colère dans mon timbre, l'ombre sembla se recroqueviller sur elle même comme apeuré par mon ton. Je soupira et repris d'une voix plus douce ma question comprenant que je soutirerais rien de cette ombre par ce moyen là.

Je devais impérativement retrouver son propriétaire au plus vite.

* * *

_Voilà un petit prologue, je suis pas contre une reviews ou un ice tea (je vous laisse le choix!)_

_Tache_


	2. Les yeux du chat potté

_Un grand merci à Petit griffon, Lola, Lisa418, Linksys, Timtimaya et Farfadet pour vos reviews qui m'ont fais très plaisir (autant pour leur contenue que l'intérêt que vous y avez concédé) ainsi qu'aux followers qui même si n'ont pas laisser de mot m'ont ajouter à leur alerte. Donc du coup j'ai pondue ce deuxième chapitre (oui-oui pondue). En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le premier si ce n'est plus (j'aime rêver)._

_En prime : l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage_

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Il fallait que je me calme et vite. Quinn Fabray ne perd jamais son calme.

Respirant une grande goulée d'air je repris mes esprits, il fallait que j'analyse la situation de manière claire et concise. Je me pinça l'arrête du nez tout en soupirant tant le peu d'information que je possédais s'avéraient inutile. Je redressa finalement la tête pour observer plus en détail ma nouvelle ombre qui semblait de plus en plus amuser par le situation.

_« -Pourquoi ne pas me dire le nom de ton propriétaire ? » _

Avais je soufflée le plus doucement possible, il fallait que je garde impérativement mon calme. Seulement ma patience fut mise à rude épreuve quand ma nouvelle ombre se contenta de hocher les épaules par provocation. J'aurais jurer que si les ombres avait un sourire celle là aurait arborer son plus beau sourire narquois ! Je fronça les sourcils mécontente mais décida de changer de tactique.

_« -D'accord, tu ne veux rien me dire. Mais c'est parce que tu ne veux pas? Ou que tu ne peux pas ? (...). » _

L'ombre parut surprise de ma conclusion et pencha le tête sur le côté, j'avais désormais toute son attention, il s'agissait de ne pas faire de faux pas.

_« -(...)Est ce que, par hasard, tu aurais _perdue_ ton propriétaire ?_

L'ombre resta immobile. Je crus un instant qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendue face à son mutisme mais au moment ou je m'apprêtais à réitérer ma question l'ombre baissa la tête comme abattue. J'attendais un geste de sa part mais à la place je ressentis une immense vague de culpabilité m'envahir, je me sentais si mal, si oppressé que je du ouvrir la cabine afin de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de remord, j'avais l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur tant la sensation était insupportable. Puis aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé ma culpabilité s'en alla et je pu à nouveau respirer normalement, je me tins la poitrine sentant mon cœur battre à vive allure sous mes doigts tremblant comprenant avec horreur que cette émotion appartenait à ma nouvelle ombre.

Comment son propriétaire pouvait il vivre avec une telle douleur ? Une telle honte ? Haletante je fixa ma nouvelle ombre au sol qui m'avait suivis durant ma fuite au lavabo, elle restait stoïque et semblait attendre un geste de ma part avec intérêt.

_« -Tu... Tu voudrais que je t'aide à retrouver ton corps ou pas ? Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre. »_

M'attendant mentalement à recevoir de nouveau des vagues d'émotion traduisant sa réponse je m'adossa au lavabo les mains crispées sur le rebord, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas discuter avec une ombre étrangère que j'avais un peu oublié la sensation et la traduction de leurs émotions.

Peur. Trouble. Manque. Colère. Culpabilité. Soulagement

Epuisée de toute ses informations je soupira de soulagement quand je compris que l'ombre avait fini sont message, il était toujours très dur mentalement de subir toute ses émotions en un laps de temps relativement cours.

Après quelques minutes de repos je passa une main dans ma chevelure blonde cherchant à rassembler toute ses informations en une phrase cohérente traduisant ce que l'ombre désirait.

_« -Donc... Tu es seule, tu ne sais pas pourquoi et ton propriétaire te manque. Mais tu n'arrives pas à le retrouver donc tu lui en veux de t'avoir abandonnée mais tu t'en veux de ressentir ça et quand tu m'as trouvée tu t'es dit que j'étais ton seul espoir de t'aider. C'est à peu près ça ? »_

L'ombre se contenta de suspendre à plat sa main dans les air et la faire basculer de gauche à droite énergiquement.

Je traduisis ça par un _A peu près _et afficha une moue contrarié, vexée de n'avoir pas saisie immédiatement ce que l'ombre me demandait.

Je m'apprêtais à lui poser d'autre questions quand la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours résonna. Je tiqua agacé d'avoir été interrompu puis regarda une dernière fois mon ombre avant de lui mimer le silence un doigt sur les lèvres et de partir à la recherche de ma nouvelle classe.

Quand je sortie des toilettes les couloirs étaient déserts à mon plus grands soulagement jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'était en réalité mauvais signe. Jurant silencieusement je me précipita vers ma salle arrivant à moitié essoufflée devant la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de me recoiffer je toqua timidement à la porte attendant une réponse d'une voix étouffée un « entré » visiblement agacé de mon professeur de Mathématique.

J'ouvra la porte et me retrouva sous le regard inquisiteur de tout les élèves de la classe ainsi que celui du professeur. Je distingua au dernier rang la latina qui me dévisageait d'un air songeur et détourna rapidement les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de mon professeur. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année lassée par son travail et ses étudiants. Il se contenta de souffler et de m'indiquer d'un signe de la tête une place de libre au fond de la salle. Je m'empressa de m'excuser d'une voix timide et de me diriger d'un par rapide vers la place indiquée. La tête baisser et les joues rouges je détestait l'attention qu'on me portait dans ce genre de cas.

Une fois assise tout les élèves retournèrent à leurs activité aussi inintéressante s'avérait elle à mon plus grand soulagement. Ma place se trouvait à quelque centimètre d'une grand blonde à l'allure élancé, une pompom girl vue sa tenue ce qui me value malgré moi une moue dédaigneuse à son égard. Pourtant quand elle surpris mon attention a son égard elle se contenta de m'offrir un sourire authentique et je me perdis quelque instant dans la profondeur de ses yeux bleu.

Différente.

C'était le seule mot qui m'étais venue à l'esprit quand elle m'avait souris. C'était la première fois qu'une cherrios se démarquait dans mon esprit, pour moi elles n'étaient que des poupées souple revêtues de rouge et blanc sans grand intérêt. Perdue dans mon introspection je ne saisi pas de suite sa question chuchoté à mon oreille et son air soucieux. Elle du toquer sur sa table pour avoir mon attention.

_« -Je te demandais ton nom. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vue ici avant. Tu viens des pays des licornes ? »_

Je ne pus réprimer un rire face à sa dernière question pensant à une blague de sa part mais quand je vis que son expression mi curieuse mi sérieuse n'avait pas bouger je repris contenance me demandant si cette fille était réellement stupide ou si c'était une manière de se moquer de moi. Décidant de choisir la première hypothèse face à sont regard criant d'innocence je me demanda au passage comment avait elle pu rejoindre les cherrios.

_« -Quinn, Quinn Fabray et non je suis ici depuis le début du lycée... Je n'aime simplement pas être le centre d'attention. Quant aux licornes je ne pense pas en avoir déjà croisée désolée. »_

La grande blonde se contenta de hocher la tête à mes réponses et de se caler plus confortablement sur ma chaise. Soulagée de m'être débarrassée de cette attention je me plongea avec inintérêt dans mon livre de mathématique sous les explications soporifique de mon professeur. Au bout d'une heure d'affreux calvaire et à mon plus grand désespoir seulement la moitié de mon cour j'entendis un discret _« psst » , j'ignora _royalement ce son pensant qu'il ne m'était destiné en aucun cas mais je du me rendre à l'évidence que non quand j'entendis mon prénom suivant ce son soufflée. Etonnée je regarda autour de moi jusqu'à tombé sur la pétillante blonde à ma droite qui me fixait avec curiosité.

Je souffla un timide _« oui ? »_ pour que seule elle entende quand elle se mit à regarder intensément mes pieds. Je paniqua me demandant si j'avais une tache ou si simplement elle allait me faire une remarque sur mes converses mais à ma plus grande surprise elle me chuchota d'un ton mélanger de peur et d'innocence :

_« -Ton ombre, ce n'est pas la tienne. »_

Soufflée par sa révélation je me mis à trembler furieusement totalement tétanisé. Comment avait elle pu déceler en à peine une heure mon anomalie ? De plus il y avait une faible luminosité qui éclairait la classe, rien d'alarmant de mon point de vue mais il s'avérait que son œil avisé avait su repérer la différence entre ma corpulence et celle de mon ombre à peine visible.

Rongée par la peur je me leva d'un coup de ma chaise en hurlant de manière incontrôlé

_« -Ne sois pas stupide ! »_

Ce fut à son tour de devenir livide devant mon ton employé, on aurait dit une petite fille qui se faisait punir et j'aurais jurée deviner l'apparition de larmes au coin de ses yeux si le professeur ne nous avaient pas interrompu dans notre échange de regard.

_« -Puis je savoir ce que me vaut tout se raffut miss … ? »_

_« -Fabray... Rien Monsieur je suis désolée, çe ne se reproduira plus. »_

_« -J'espère bien sinon la prochaine fois ce sera une visite chez le proviseur. Ai je été suffisamment clair Miss Fabray? »_

_« -Oui Monsieur. »_

J'étais encore rouge de colère et de peur. Je me rassis la tête basse sous le regard de nouveau inquisiteur de mes camardes de classe et le rire moqueur de certain d'entre eux mais je préférais me concentrer sur ses abrutis plutôt que sur la blonde assis à quelques centimètre de moi.

Ne résistant plus à l'envie de constater dans quel état se trouvait la blonde je jeta un discret coup d'oeil dans sa direction et pu constater avec effarement que celle ci se contenait à grand peine de fondre en larme. Je fus prise instantanément de regret et me mordis la lèvre compulsivement sous le regard perçant de la latina qui n'avait pas rater une miette de la scène quelques table plus loin, trop loin pour entre la conversation mais suffisamment près pour constater nos expressions à toute deux.

* * *

_Faite pas les ignorants vous connaissez la rengaine : une review, une review, une review ! je vous jure qu'on sous estime le pouvoir de quelques mots :)_


	3. Le jeu du qui est-ce?

_Oui je sais je suis incorrigible. 3 mois d'absence c'est carrément un crime, le problème c'est que j'ai pas forcément le temps, ni l'envie, ni même l'inspiration... MAAAAIS il semblerait que ce soit revenue (je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier grimm37 qui m'a rappeler l'existence même de cette fiction et de mon inactivité!) Quoi qu'il en soit c'est toujours un immense plaisir de recevoir vos mots d'encouragement quel qu'il soit. Ne changer pas vous êtes géniaux, en espérant me faire pardonner par ce chapitre. Oh et le prochain contiendra un peu plus d'action. _

* * *

Immobile sur ma chaine j'avais vite détournée le regard de la grande blonde, trop honteuse et coupable des réactions excessives que je lui provoquait. Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des gens qui fondent pratiquement en larmes quand vous les traités de « stupide » ?

J'inspira calmement durant une dizaine de secondes pensant un instant que c'était grâce à ma nouvelle ombre que je savais ses nouveaux exercices respiratoires. Chassant illico cette pensée de mon esprit j'essaya tant bien que mal de reporter mon attention sur mon abominable cours de math, sans grand succès d'ailleurs, vue que je sentais le regard inquisiteur de la latina au cours de la dernière heure.

Ce fut une véritable délivrance quand la cloche sonna, jamais un cours ne m'avait sembler si long, comme si les aiguilles me narguaient de leur lenteur exaspérante. Oppressée par la lourdeur qui semblait se dégager de la classe je fis abstraction de mon invisibilité légendaire pour sortir aussi rapidement que possible de la salle et inspirer une goulée d'air qui me sembla salvatrice. Sans me préoccupé plus je fila vers les bancs en extérieur malgré les brises fraiche de septembre.

Je fus mi surprise de constater que Santana m'avait suivie.

_« -Ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais tu peux m'expliquer blondie ? »_ M'avait elle demandé d'une voix monocorde

Ce à quoi je me risqua à hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent.

_« -Je sais pas ce que t'as depuis ce matin, t'as décider de devenir une cheerleaders ou quoi ? »_

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à cette hypothèse des plus absurdes, un soupir de lassitude s'échappa de mes lèvres sans mon autorisation qui me valut un sourcil interrogateur de plus de la latina.

_« -Désolée, c'est juste que la rentrée me met mal à l'aise, tu le sais bien. »_

J'avais beau y avoir mis toute la détermination du monde ma réponse ne m'en avais semblé pas moins fausse.

_« -Si tu le dit blondie, si tu le dit. »_

Finit elle par murmurer tout en ce levant du banc un air semi blasé collé au visage. Je me contenta de la suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entre la foule des élèves. Je me sentais quelques peu coupable de ne pas lui avouer mes tourments mais j'avais si peur de sa réaction si je lui avouais que je me refusais. De toute manière je n'avais qu'à retrouver au plus vite le propriétaire de ma nouvelle ombre et toute cette histoire serait derrière moi. Je soupira une fois de plus devant ce plan si simple et si compliqué à la fois.

Le soleil nous éclairait de plus en plus au fil de la journée à ma plus grande peur, je passa ainsi ma journée enfermée dans le lycée évitant le soleil tel un vampire. La cloche de la dernière heure me fit presque crier de soulagement, je salua brièvement San avant de foncer dans ma voiture secouer de cette journée interminable.

A vrai dire j'avais surtout hâte que la nuit tombe pour pouvoir interroger plus librement ma nouvelle ombre. Il me fallut attendre quatre longues heures avant que la lune ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Je me suis assise en tailleur à même le plancher de ma chambre, guettant l'agrandissement de mon ombre. Le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes il me fallut garder tout mon sang froid quand enfin l'ombre s'étira jusqu'à s'assoir sur mon lit. Je ne bougea pas attendant impatiemment que mon ombre commence à gesticuler ou m'envoie une salve d'émotion diverse pour que je comprenne enfin ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Mais rien, ma nouvelle ombre avait la tête tourner vers ma fenêtre et semblait admirer les étoiles en silence.

Il me fallut pas plus de quinze secondes de silence absolue avant que je ne craque.

_« -T..Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui tu es ? »_

L'ombre interpellée se retourna avant d'hocher de droite à gauche la tête négativement.

Cette fois ci je me laissa tombé sur mon plancher d'abattement. Je fixais mon plafond incertaine de la démarche à suivre pour me démêler de ce genre d'histoire que je pensais derrière moi. Mais alors que je fixais une craquelure infime sur mon plafond ma nouvelle ombre se colla au plafond se mettant dans la même position que moi, je ne pu m'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur face à cette attitude joueuse.

_« -Je peux au moins avoir des indices ? »_

L'ombre hocha positivement la tête qui créa une lueur d'espoir. Je me racla la gorge et tapota du bout des doigts nerveusement sur mon plancher, toujours allongée les cheveux éparpillé à même le sol je me pinça les lèvres avant d'attaquer intelligemment mes questions.

_« -Si je retrouve ton propriétaire tu me rendra sans histoire mon ombre ? »_

L'ombre inclina la tête sur le côté visiblement étonnée de ma première question mais fini par acquiescer à mon plus grand soulagement. Je me massa les tempes essayant de trier la foule de questions qui me traversaient la tête à la seconde.

_« -Est ce je t'ai déjà parlé ? »_

L'ombre secoua énergiquement la tête négativement ce qui me fit soupirer un peu plus, cela allait être encore plus difficile que je ne le pensais.

_« -Est ce que tu habites dans le quartier ? »_

Elle ouvra les bras et dodelina de la tête, je me tapa le front quand je compris qu'effectivement cette question ne servait franchement à rien.

_« -Hum ouai y a des questions plus judicieuse... »_

J'eu un rictus incertain et essaya de reprendre en assurance. Se ridiculisée une fois suffisait !

_« -Bon, est ce qu'on se connait de vue au moins ?_

Je m'étais inconsciemment relevée sur les coudes durant mon interrogatoire, si elle répondait positivement j'avais déjà une solide piste.

Elle du se rendre compte de la tension qui envahissait mon timbre de voix car elle attendit avant de me répondre, la pression montait au fur et à mesure de son silence ce qui me rendait d'autant plus nerveuse. S'amusait elle à jouer avec mes nerfs ?! Quand je sentis mon impatience toucher ses limites l'ombre se mit à applaudir doucement. J'en fus si soulager que je me re laissa tombée sur mon parquet tout en fermant les yeux de soulagement.

_« -On a des cours en commun ? »_

Cette fois ci mon ton se fis plus enjoué, à croire que je commençais à me faire prendre également dans ce petit jeu de devinette.

Elle sembla s'apercevoir de ce léger changement de ton et me récompensa d'une réponse positive dans la seconde même.

C'était déjà ça de pris : même école, même cours.

Son applaudissement me fit ainsi comprendre qu'elle aimait jouer et me félicitait de mes questions perspicaces. Mais elle semblait bouder d'avoir lâcher si vite un indice et croisa les bras de manière théâtrale ce qui me fit esquisser un sourire au souvenir de ce geste similaire un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Avec cette affirmation je me rendais compte que mon champ de possibilité se réduisait à peine. Il y avait tellement d'élèves qui partageait mes cours.

Je m'apprêtais à relancer une série de question quand je me rendis compte que mes recherche irait plus vite si j'apprenais à quelle groupe appartenait elle: les loosers ? Les musiciens ? Les groopies ? Les cherleeders ?

J'écarta les yeux à cette hypothèse mais eu une incontrôlable nécessité de confirmé cela.

_« -J'ai une question très importante... Dit moi, est ce que tu fais partie d'un groupe au lycée ? »_

D'un geste désinvolte mais totalement calculé elle reposa sa tête au creux de sa main donnant l'impression d'être a la fois ennuyée mais dubitative.

C'était absolument fascinant de voir à quel point ses mimiques révélait sa personnalité à son insu, j'arrivais à décrypter avec une facilité déconcertante c'est émotions sans qu'elle n'ai besoin d'en propager d'elle même.

Il fallait avouer que c'était nettement moins fatiguant et même un peu amusant.

Devant sa pause figée je pris cela comme un oui et me risqua à énumérer les différents groupe qui existait au sein du lycée. Elle hocha à chaque fois négativement la tête et plus les noms défilaient plus une peur lancinante me prenait aux tripes.

Pas une musicienne, pas une gothique, pas une geek, pas non plus marginale ni même une rebelle.

La liste défila d'une lenteur absurde avant que ne puisse échapper à ma dernière hypothèse, que je priais vraiment comme étant totalement impossible.

Je soupira avant de demander d'une voix incertaine :

_« -T'es une cheerleaders... C'est ça hein ? »_

Quand elle entendis mon ton résolue et désespérée elle vint se déplacer à coté de moi sur mon mur.

Lentement je me redressa afin me mettre en tailleur et me retourna pour être une nouvelle fois face à elle.

Je fixais cette ombre si particulière attendant que mon plus grand cauchemars se réalise, elle sembla s'en rendre compte car elle acheva mon attente interminable et me fis un timide hochement positif de la tête.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement de mécontentement et de désespoir. Evidemment ce n'était pas suffisamment compliqué de rendre son ombre à quelqu'un il fallait en plus qu'elle fasse partie des cheerleaders !

Je bailla à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et regarda machinalement l'heure, il était un peu plus de 23h et je commençais à fatiguer de plus en plus. Je regarda une dernière fois l'ombre puis pris un ton désabusée et lasse encore secouer de mon incroyable malchance. (Il était sincèrement impossible d'approcher une cheerleaders quand on était considérée comme une looseuse sans se faire asperger de slushis.)

_« -C'est bien ma veine ça... L'interrogatoire s'arrête la pour aujourd'hui il faut que j'aille me coucher. Mais sois sur que demain je recommencerais à te poser des questions jusqu'à ce que je trouve qui tu es ! »_

Je souffla de dépit avant de me lever et de mettre sous les draps chuchotant au clair de lune un discret « bonne nuit » à ma nouvelle ombre qui malgré son statu d'intouchable avait déclenché un intérêt inhabituel, peut être était ce pour cela que ça me peinait encore plus de savoir que je ne pourrais probablement jamais parler au véritable propriétaire de cette ombre finalement bien sympathique...

* * *

_Une reviews? non? Bon alors au plus vite pour un nouveau chapitre alors :) _


	4. Décision absurde

_Salut salut, oui je suis désolée mes délais sont impardonnable mais c'est juste que je suis dans le fin fond de la Bretagne sans wifi! J'ai du m'échapper à vélo dans un café pour vous poster honteusement tardivement la suite que j'ai écrite il y a au moins un mois! J'espère que je vous posterais le suite au plus vite. Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont laisser un mot et à ceux qui me suivent en silence, vous êtes mes rayons de soleil ! En vous priant d'excuser à nouveau mes fautes d'orthographes qui je suppose doivent être pénible à la fin! _

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et espérer que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

* * *

Le lendemain ma décision était prise, j'y avais murement réfléchie durant la nuit et c'était la seule option qui me paraissait la plus probable pour retrouver mon inconnue.

Un soupir lasse parmi tant d'autre s'extirpa de mes lèvres tandis que j'avançais dans la rue de Santana. Il devait être près de 8h30 quand je sonna devant l'immense porte des Lopez, je contempla une fois de plus les ornements massif du porche attendant l'ouverture de la porte, ce fut une petite femme aux traits hispanique et à la chevelure ébène qui m'ouvra la porte me gratifiant d'un sourire authentique.

La famille Lopez m'avait toujours impressionné par leurs amour inébranlable les uns pour les autre mais aussi par leurs moyen plus que aisé. Le salon était une vaste pièce remplie de souvenir de leurs voyages à travers me monde ce qui dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse malgré l'immensité de la demeure. Je m'arrêta à l'oré du salon contemplant une fois de plus un tableau représentant Santana plus jeune le regard fière et provoquant. J'esquissa un rapide sourire à cette vue et entendit une tornade dans l'escalier descendant les marches quatre à quatre ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle. Quelqu'un instant plus tard mon attente fut récompensé par la vue de ma satanique amie au pied de l'escalier essoufflée, les cheveux ébouriffé et le visage rouge. Ses habits avaient clairement été enfilé quelque instant avant mon arrivé et un peu de dentifrice lui restait au coin des lèvres.

Je me pinça les lèvres d'une force démesuré pour empêcher mon fou rire de traverser la barrière de mes lèvres, sa mère se tenait quelque mètre derrière moi et je pouvais facilement deviner sa mine déconfite et découragée face à la vue de sa fille. C'était une sorte de rituel qui s'était instauré de lui même, je venais tout les matins à 8h30 précise et tout les matins Santana était en retard offrant une image déprimante à sa mère de son incorrigibilité.

Un scénario bien huilé qui nous faisais monter en voiture vers 8h45 dans la Mini rouge sanglante de Santana puis arrivé à 8h58 au lycée.

J'avais tout prévue, mais quand nous montions dans la voiture j'avais négliger un seul et unique point : ma jauge de courage. Qui se vidait avec une rapidité déconcertante. Tandis que Santana améliorait son aspect physique jusqu'à la perfection (ce qui m'étonnais chaque jour vue son aspect initiale à peine quinze minutes plus tôt!) je décida de ma lancer.

_« -San, tu dirais quoi si je te disais que je devais intégrer les cherrios ? »_

Ma voix était sortie bien moins assurée que je ne l'avais voulue laissant un fin étranglement à la fin de ma phrase.

Elle stoppa net son rouge à lèvres encore posé sur sa lèvre inférieur avant de détourner son attention du rétroviseur pour plonger un regard blasé dans mes yeux.

_« -Je me fou de ta gueule jusqu'à la nuit des temps. »_

_« -Sérieusement ? »_

_« -A ton avis ? »_

_« -... »_

_« -Pourquoi t'es obligé de rejoindre ce tas de filles filiformes dépourvue de cervelle ? »_

_« -Ma mère veut que je me socialise... »_

Je n'aime pas les mensonges, encore moins quand ils sont adressés à Santana. Mais je n'avais trouvé aucune autre excuse à lui fournir pour l'aboutissement de mon plan. Honnêtement je me voyais mal lui dire d'une voix monocorde mais sérieuse que je devais rejoindre cette bande de barbie souple pour rendre l'ombre d'une d'entre elle que j'avais par mégarde volé...

_« -J'ai toujours aimé ta mère. C'est une femme douce et aimante mais là c'est pas un service qu'elle te rend. C'est un suicide sociale ! »_

_« -Je sais. C'est pour ça que je me suis dit que ce serais encore mieux si tu me rejoignais ? »_

J'avais répondue du tact au tact et me félicitais de mon inattendue répartie. Un sourire se profilait sur mes lèvres alors que je regardais Santana d'un oeil suppliant. Sa posture figé se détendit peu à peu à mesure que mon espoir grandissait. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent une fois, puis deux sans qu'aucun son n'en sortent. L'impatience me gagna mais il ne fallait pas rompre le contact visuel avant d'avoir sa réponse, j'essaya de transmettre tout mon désespoir et ma supplication dans mes iris quant au bout de quelque secondes et se contenta de se rassoir confortablement dans son siège les mains sur le volant et le regard droit vers la route.

_« -Rêve. »_

Ce fût sa seule réponse qui me fut donner quand elle fit démarrer le moteur.

Je poussa un cris de frustration à sa réponse et me laissa retomber sur mon siège passager le regard vers l'extérieur, la mine renfrogner.

_« -T'es pas cool San. »_

_« -Déconne pas Q, tu sais que je te décrocherais la lune s'il le fallait mais la tu me demande Saturne ! Faut pas déconner non plus. »_

Le reste du trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit en silence chacune dans nos pensées. Je ne lui en voulais pas mais j'étais contrarié puisque je comptais sur son appuie pour réaliser mon plan, il me fallait changer de tactique et au plus vite.

Ce fut aussi sans bruit que nous traversions les couloirs désert à la recherche de notre cours de science. Avec notre discussion nous nous étions mis une fois de plus en retard et à peine à quelques jours de la rentrer il n'y avait pas plus mauvais effet.

Je toqua mollement sur la porte de notre cours de philosophie quand une voix nasillarde nous cria d'entrer. Une petite femme aux traits sévère nous dévisageait avec mécontentement avant de nous indiquer d'un signe de tête de rejoindre nos places respectives au plus vite et en silence. Je jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à San avant de rejoindre une table dans le fond de la salle.

Affalée sur ma chaise, le regard dans le vide, je fus dérangé par une petite voix qui me sembla familière.

_« -T'es gonflée de te mettre à côté de moi. »_

Le ton employé n'avait pas été agressif mais il en dégageait tout de même une pointe de rancoeur. Je tourna la tête pour me retrouver noyer dans des iris d'un infini bleu avant de réaliser que leurs propriétaire n'étais autre que la grande blonde de ma journée d'hier. J'ouvris grand les yeux de stupeur, je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence à ma table voisine, elle affichait une mine boudeuse et ne me lâchait pas des yeux attendant visiblement une réponse de ma part.

Je cligna bêtement des yeux une ou deux avant de reprendre contenance et lui adresser un demi sourire contrit.

_« -Je suis désolée je ne t'avais pas vue... Et je suis désolée pour hier. »_

Elle me sonda de ses iris si intense cherchant quelque chose dans mes orbes mais elle ne sembla pas trouver puisqu'elle m'adressa un sourire colgate quelques instant après, toute trace de rancoeur disparut.

Je détourna les yeux clôturant ainsi notre discussion quand tout à coup je réalisa qu'elle portait l'uniforme rouge. J'eu un déclic et me retrouva aussi vite vers elle lui décrochant un sursaut au passage.

_« -Au fait je ne connais toujours pas ton nom. »_

_« -Moi c'est Brittany Pierce. Lord Tubblington m'avait dit que t'étais pas si méchante, je suis contente de voir qu'il avait une fois de plus raison. »_

Je la regardais dubitative suite à ses paroles, « _Lord _Tubblington » .. ? Je fis le choix de passer outre cette information pour arriver droit au but.

_« -Ca fait longtemps que t'es cherrios ? »_

_« -Au non juste un an, pourquoi tu voudrais venir au sélection de cette année ? »_

Je fu déconcertée par la rapidité de son raisonnement vue sa simplicité au premier regard. Démasquée je bafouilla un « oui » quasiment inaudible mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser puisqu'à ma réponse elle sembla s'illuminer.

_« -C'est vrai ? Ca serait géniale ça Quinnie ! »_

Je tiqua au surnom mais décida de passer outre une fois de plus. Cette fille dégageait à la fois une grande intelligence et stupidité hors norme, perturbée par ce personnage inattendue dans ma vie je me laissa emporter malgré moi par la simplicité et la douceur de nos échanges.

Elle s'emballa instantanément sur le sujet et je pu comprendre aisément qu'elle avait une passion dévorante pour la danse, il était plaisant de l'écouter me parler des répétitions et d'en ressentir toute l'émotion qui la prenait, toute la joie qu'elle ressentait. J'esquissa un sourire à son discours enflammé sur le cheerleading quand je déchanta aussitôt en entendant parler de flip, de saltau ou même de pyramide.

_« -Attend attend, des Flip arrières et des saltau ?! Mais comment je vais faire ?! »_

C'était plus une question rhétorique, une demande absurde. Je me pris la tête entre les mains réalisant qu'une bonne partie de mon plan n'avait pas été prise en compte. Comment allais je faire en quatre semaine pour apprendre toutes ses figures d'athlète et seule qui plus est. Je commença à cogiter sur un nouveaux plan quand j'entendit la voix lunaire de Brittany qui me proposa d'un naturel déconcertant son aide.

Je la regarda les sourcils relevés et les lèvres pincé totalement étonnée de sa proposition.

_« -T-T'es en train de me dire que tu veux bien m'apprendre ses figures en un temps si court ? »_

Elle me gratifia simplement d'un sourire vrai avant de prendre mon bras et de m'écrire de son stylo pailleté son numéro sur mon avant bras. Je la regardais amusé par son application à former de belle boucle pour ses cinq d'un écriture violette. Une fois terminé elle releva ses yeux vers moi et me souris fière de sa décoration sur mon bras, je commençais à éprouver un attachement à cette fille si innocente, le monde avait l'air si simple de ses yeux.

_« -Attend moi au gymnase ce soir après les cours vers 17h que je vois de quoi tu es capable. »_

_« -Oui je veux bien mais je n'ai pas de jogging » lui dis je embêté _

_« -Je te prêterais une de mes tenue ça devrait t'aller. »_

Je fus une fois de plus sidérée par son raisonnement, rien n'étais un problème semblait il. Je rigola doucement avant d'acquiescer et de retourner à notre cours. Je passa le reste de l'heure à jeter de rapide coup d'oeil à ma nouvelle amie pour découvrir son cahier remplit de dessin multiple, tous de couleur différente. Je fut déranger dans ma fascination pour cette grande blonde par une boulette en papier qui m'arriva droit dans le front. Agacé je releva la tête et vis Santana pas le moins du monde intimidé par mon regard dur.

Je souffla et ouvrit discrètement sous ma table le papier froissé. Dedans une écriture pointu que je ne connaissais que trop bien

_« -Depuis quand tu fais copine-copine avec les bitchies ? S »_

Je lui adressa un regard désabusé avant de retourner le papier et d'y griffonner ses quelques mots

_« -Depuis que tu m'as lâchement abandonné pour les cheerios. Q »_

J'attendis que notre profs se retourne pour écrire au tableau et lui lança la boulette de papier guettant sa réaction, qui ne tarda pas à se manifester. Elles fronça les yeux à la lecture et me fusilla du regard avant de déchirer le mot signe que la conversation était terminé.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de regret mais n'en n'exprima rien. Je ne comprenais pas les réactions excessive de Santana, après tout je ne l'avais pas poignarder dans le dos !

Le cerveau embrumé je n'entendis pas de suite la sonnerie de fin de cours. Je fus sortie de ma torpeur par Brittany qui posa sa main sur mon épaule avant de me saluer et de partir de la classe en sautillant. Je la regarda partir dubitative sur la naissance d'une réelle amitié entre nous deux puis je tomba sur Santana qui avait suivit toute la scène vue son air crispé masqué par son masque d'indifférence qui se contenta m'adresser une moue dédaigneuse avant de sortir d'une démarche fluide de la salle.

Je la regarda sortir d'une mine dépité par son comportement me demandant mentalement pourquoi elle ne faisait pas partie des cheerleaders et des populaires du lycée avec son attitude hautaine et son image parfaite.

Mon questionnement fut interrompue par un bruit de fracas contre les casier suivit d'une tirade enflammé en espagnole. Je n'eu nul besoin de sortir de la salle pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Santana qui venait une fois de plus d'enfoncer un élèves dans son casier pour l'avoir je suppose bousculer dans les couloirs. Je ris doucement en pensant que c'était peux être bien pour son tempérament explosif que ma meilleure amie n'avait tout simplement pas rejoint la haute stratosphère de Mc Kinley High.

* * *

_Faites pas les ignorant vous connaissez la rengaine ! " Une reviews ça tue personne et ça donne envie de continuer d'écrire!"_

_Bien à vous, Tache _


	5. Entrainement

_Hey, j'ai un peu d'avance sur mes chapitres. Pas d'inquiétude l'ombre non plus n'est pas présente dans se chapitre mais ce chapitre là est essentiel à la construction d'une petite surprise! Elle sera par conséquent au centre du prochain chapitre déjà bien entamé. Pas beaucoup de reviews au chapitre précédent mais elles m'ont tellement fait plaisir que je vous offre celui là plus tôt que prévue. _

_Un énorme merci évidemment à tous pour vos petit mots d'encouragement et en particulier à DameAjisai qui à eu la folie de me mettre tout en favorie et follow malgré son silence. Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Les heures défilaient à une allure étonnante, Santana ne m'avait pas évité mais se montrait plus taciturne qu'à la normale. Une autre jour silencieux en somme. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus étonnée avait été l'absence de remarque de Brittany, elle savait pour mon anomalie cependant elle avait garder le silence jugeant ma réaction de la veille brutale, un sujet sensible aux quelle semble t'il elle avait décidée d'éviter à mon plus grand soulagement. Je restais malgré tout anxieuse, j'avais remarquée ses rapide coup d'oeil intriguée au fil de la journée sur ma nouvelle ombre.

Je devenais de plus en plus dubitative face à la personnalité de cette nouvelle connaissance, il ne me restait qu'à attendre et espérer qu'elle taise sa curiosité.

Sans trop savoir ou était passé toutes ses heures de ma journée je me retrouvais dans les vestiaires des cherios à attendre la venue de la grande blonde au sourire doux, tripotant nerveusement une de mes mèches blonde quand elle apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte un sourire amicale ornant ses lèvres.

_« -Salut Quinnie, prête pour ta première séance ? » _me demanda t'elle simplement

J'inspira longuement avant de lui répondre par l'affirmative d'un hochement de tête vif.

Son sourire s'élargie de plus belle et elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être son casier, elle le déverrouilla et me tendit une tenue rouge et blanche que je connaissais si bien. Je l'attrapa d'un geste hésitant sans la quitter des yeux. Un ange passa.

J'essaya de lui faire comprendre mon malaise à me changer devant elle, non que j'avais honte de mon corps, loin de là, mais la pudeur m'empêchais de me changer devant elle.

Son regard bleu électrique sembla s'animer d'une lueur malicieuse avant que finalement elle n'esquisse un sourire discret tout en se retournant. Elle adossa son flanc droit à son casier tandis que je commençais à me déshabiller rapidement. J'enfilais ma nouvelle tenue sportive tout en me disant que le lendemain j'apporterais mon jogging quand sa voix enfantine me tira de mes pensées.

_« -Alors, pourquoi entrée chez les cherios cette année ? »_

_« -Euh, je... Ma mère veut que je me socialise... »_

_« -C'est un bon moyen c'est vrai. Faut t'il encore y rentrer et survivre au coach Silvester ! »_

S'exclama t'elle joyeusement.

Je fronça des sourcil à l'entente de ce fameux coach, sa réputation n'étais plus à faire, véritable tyran du lycée elle avait pourtant le mérite d'avoir des méthode efficace vue le nombre d'année consécutive qu'elle avait réussie à faire gagnée ses cherios.

Tandis que je me levais enfin prête en me regardant sous tout les angles possible pour évaluer mon degrés de ridicule dans cette tenue, Brittany se retourna me scrutant cette fois ci d'un regard curieux.

_« -Et ta copine, celle qui est tout le temps en colère, elle ne veux pas venir aussi ? »_

Sa question me pris au dépourvue m'arrachant à l'évaluation de ma nouvelle apparence. Je lui rendis un regard surpris et interrogateur avant de lui répondre d'un ton un peu sec.

_« -Non, elle n'est pas votre plus grande fan. »_

Ma réponse sembla décevoir la grande blonde qui se traduisit par un éclair bref de tristesse traversant ses iris d'un bleu profond, mais l'instant d'après elle arborait un sourire éclatant tout en me regardant plus attentivement, je me sentis gêné sous son regard scrutateur.

_« -Wahoo Quinnie, on dirais que cet uniforme est fait pour toi ! »_

Je lui répondit d'un sourire gêné avant de lui proposer d'aller s'entrainer, diversion qu'elle accepta avec joie. Sans m'y attendre elle m'agrippa le poignet et me tira en sautillant gaiement vers les portes du gymnase.

Inutile de le nier, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et c'est un sourire au lèvres que j'explorais du regard mon nouvelle endroit de torture. Les lieux était grand et haut de plafond, d'immense tapis recouvraient le sol permettant les exercices au sol ainsi que diffèrent équipement servant à toute sorte de chose auquel j'ignorais leur fonction. Un odeur de sueur et de renfermée habitait les lieux mais étrangement ne me révulsait pas, au contraire elle donnait l'envie de se dépenser et d'effectuer toute sorte de pirouette.

Brittany me dépassa et commença à s'échauffer, je la regardais faire mémorisant avec attention ses exercices. D'un hochement de tête elle m'invita à faire de même. Nous restâmes une demie heure à courir, sauter et s'étirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne me donner un peu de répit.

Assise sur le banc j'accepta avec joie la bouteille d'eau tendu par la grande blonde en respirant difficilement. J'avais été sportive à une époque mais l'abandon de tout sport avait ralenti mes performances, je restais tout de même assez fière de mes capacités. Brittany aussi puisqu'elle me félicita avant de me tirer à nouveau par le poignet pour m'attirer au centre du tapis principale de la pièce. Un immense carrée blanc bordé de rouge, je la regarda dubitative quand à la suite des événements quand soudain elle s'élança avec souplesse et grâce pour effectuer différent enchainement : flip, saut de main, saut périlleux et autre.

Je resta fascinée devant ce spectacle rythmé des claquements sonore à chacun des appuies de Brittany au sol. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire la grande blonde se retrouva à l'autre bout du tapis blanc me faisant de grand signe. J'applaudis doucement encore sonnée par sa démonstration, elle n'espérait quand même que je fasse la même chose, si.. ?

A mon grand soulagement elle revint en trottinant vers moi rayonnante.

_«- Cette enchainement c'est ton objectif à atteindre dans 2 semaines. Compris ? »_

_« -Tu plaisantes là j'espère ? » _lui demandais je pleine d'espoir

_« -Ne t'inquiète pas tu as la meilleure prof du lycée ! On va commencer par voir ce que tu sais faire. »_

S'en suivit une heure de plus durant les lesquels je lui montrais mes maigres compétences de gymnaste. Elle se contentais de me regarder avec minutie, observant et notant mentalement mes faiblesses et forces physique.

Je m'écroula épuisée sur le tapis les bras en croix quand Brittany me rejoins un rire cristallin aux lèvres. Je la regarda faussement (mais un peu quand même) vexées.

_« -Bah vas y fou de moi je dirais rien ! »_

_« -Mais non Quinnie, je ris parce que tu es trop mignonne. Au contraire tu as de bonne capacités physique et déjà quelques bases bien solide. Il sera plus facile que ce que je croyais de t'apprendre les enchainements au sol. Crois moi... Bon en attendant c'est vrai que c'est pas tout de suite gagnée mais si t'as la détermination je crois en toi ! »_

Je lui pinça légèrement le mollet les joues rougie de gêne sous son adjectif me qualifiant, seul surface accessible allongée sur le sol quand elle ria de plus belle face à mon acte enfantin. Son rire se fit plus sonore et je joignit malgré moi mon rire au sien évacuant au passage toute la tension qui m'habitait après cette séance de sport intensive.

Nous fûmes stopper dans notre fou rire par le claquement de la porte du gymnase. Dans l'encadrement se tenait Santana les sourcils froncés et la posture rigide.

Mon regard se fit aussitôt coupable sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi quand sa voix vibrante mais froide de colère interrompit le silence de la salle.

_« -A ce que je vois tu t'intègre vite à ton nouvel environnement Fabray. »_

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle claqua des talons et sortie de notre champs de vue. Elle n'avait même pas adressée un regard pour la cherios blonde à mes côtés et quand je retourna mon regard vers elle je pu distinguer à nouveau cette tristesse que j'avais vue plus tôt dans la journée à la mention de la latina.

Je me releva et posa doucement ma main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

_« -Elle n'est pas méchante tu sais. Elle ne t'en veux pas non plus, c'est plus à ton uniforme qu'elle en veux. »_

_« -Mais il est jolie mon uniforme non ? » _j'esquissa un sourire à sa réponse innocente

_« -Oui Britt il est jolie, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'elle ai peur qu'on ne soit plus amie à cause des cherios. »_

_« -Mais tu n'es même pas encore admise ! »_

_« -Je sais, Santana à tendance à tirer des conclusion hâtive. »_

_« -Hâtive ? »_

_« -Trop vite si tu préfères. »_

_« -Ah.. »_

Je lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant quand inexplicablement elle retrouva le sourire. J'haussa un sourcil interrogateur quand elle me prit dans bras au dépourvue pour une séance câlin improvisé avant qu'elle ne me glisse à l'oreille

_« -Tu m'as appelée Britt ! »_

Surprise de cette révélation je mis du temps à lui rendre maladroitement son câlin ne me souvenant même plus de cette appellation.

Il était 18h23 quand j'arriva devant l'immense bâtisse des Lopez le regard incertain rivé sur la sonnette. J'allais me défiler quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même encore une fois sur la mère de Santana un sourire bienveillant suspendue au lèvres.

_« -Ne reste pas là ma belle entre. Je t'ai vue depuis le salon hésiter à sonner, ça ne te ressemble pas. Quelque chose c'est passé avec mon petit démon de fille ? »_

_« -Eu, bonsoir Mme Lopez, je suis désolée de vous déranger. Je dois régler un malentendus avec Santana mais j'hésitais encore à savoir comment m'y prendre... » _Lui avouais je regardant à moitié mes ballerines blanche.

_« -Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de m'appeler par mon prénom Quinn !Enfin bref entre, il n'y à qu'un seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'essayer. Elle est à l'étage dans sa chambre. »_

Je la gratifia d'un sourire timide puis m'engouffra dans le salon avant de grimper deux à deux les marches menant à la chambre de Santana. Je toqua doucement contre la porte en bois quand elle s'ouvrit sur mon hispanique un air interrogateur placardé au visage. Malgré son physique négligécorrespondant à ses heures de révision, autrement dit un chignon maladroitement nouée d'un élastique et d'une pair de lunettes de vue trônant sur son nez le tout accompagnée d'un pull un peu trop grand tombant sur ses épaules, elle était encore et toujours d'un charme à faire jalouser les filles de la terre entière. Peu importe ce qu'elle portait Santana reste et restera à jamais sexy au grand dam de la gente féminine.

La porte se referma brutalement sur Quinn avant qu'elle n'eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle grogna devant l'attitude renfermé de son amie et toqua une nouvelle fois un peu plus abruptement sur la porte, après un nouveau silence elle recommença de plus belle.

_« -Déconne pas S, ouvre moi cette foutue porte ! »_

_« -Dégage Quinn j'ai rien à te dire. »_

_« -Peu être mais moi oui ! Alors maintenant ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce. »_

_« -Si t'abîme cette porte c'est à ma mère que tu devras avoir affaire barbie ! »_

_« -Si c'est le cas tu seras forcément obligé de venir me voir à l'hôpital parce que tu sera rongée de remord de pas m'avoir ouverte cette satané porte. »_

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et j'eu le soulagement d'apercevoir un discret sourire sur son visage. J'entra et m'assis machinalement sur son bord de lit tandis qu'elle prenait place sur sa chaise de bureau la tournant pour me faire face. Mon sourire se dissipa au souvenir de notre dernière altercation.

_« -Ecoute S, ce n'est pas parce que j'intégrerais peux être les cherios que je t'oublie. Même si tu as un véritable caractère de cochon tu restes ma meilleure amie et Brittany est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, je suis sur que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle si tu faisais un effort. Et puis c'est juste l'histoire de quelques mois, je montre à ma mère que même chez les cherios je suis asociale et hop ce sera à nouveau S et Q contre la terre entière ok ? »_

Après un silence interminable Santana se contente de se lever et de venir me frapper gentiment dans l'épaule accompagnée d'un de ses rare sourires sincère qu'elle n'accorde qu'à ses proches. Je m'offusque exagérément de son geste et lui rend l'appareil avec un peu plus de force donnant lieu à l'une de nos activités favorites qu'est la bagarre où cousins volent dans tout les sens accompagné de rire sincère et salvateur. Nous passons la soirée l'une à côté de l'autre à refaire le monde quand une heure plus tard un sujet inattendue arrive sur le tapis.

_« -Bon et c'est qui cette Brittany... ? »_

Je la regarde étonnée par sa question avant de sortir un sourire taquin.

_« -J'ai toujours su que les blondes était ton genre. Juste parce que tu ne peux m'avoir tu te rabat sur la première blonde venue ! »_

Un autre de ses poings vient s'écraser dans mes côté m'arrachant de nouveau un rire.

_« -Arrête tes conneries. Je me renseigne sur tes nouvelles fréquentations c'est tout ! »_

_« -Mouais mouais on me la fait pas à moi ! De toute manière tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein ?»_

_« -Il en va de même pour toi... »_

Un silence lourd de sens s'installe inconfortablement alors qu'une bataille de duel fait rage. Santana et son œil mexicain ! Elle sait que je lui cache quelque chose mais elle respecte mon jardin privée, je sais aussi que je ne suis pas la seule à cacher un secret, je ne suis pas aveugle, je l'ai bien vue reluquer certaines fille du lycée ou même dans la rue. Elle pense peux être que je ne l'ai pas vue mais tant qu'elle ne me dit rien je me contente de quelques blagues foireuse à moitié sérieuse.

A mon avis elle attend seulement que je lui dise mon secret pour mériter le sien.

Son regard s'adoucit puis se détache du mien pour fixer une tache invisible au plafond, les mains sur le ventre et le regard perdue elle reprend d'une voix tendre que je lui connais peu.

_« -Tout viens à point à qui sait attendre, comme on dit... »_

Nous savons toute deux de quoi nous parlons mais le silence et les non dit font partie depuis si longtemps de notre relation que les mots bloquent souvent dans notre gorge. Ce n'est pas douloureux, juste triste parfois de n'avoir pas le courage de s'ouvrir pleinement à la personne qui nous ai le plus chère, la peur du jugement est pourtant tellement absurde entre nous...

* * *

_Promis lâcher une reviews ça tue pas =) bisou de Bretagne!_


End file.
